


Skin and Bones

by YouGottaBeBlitzenMyHearthstone (Aya_Chi007)



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Like, M/M, Smut, also kind of angsty, but i tried, i can't write smut, idk man, this got really fluffy really fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Chi007/pseuds/YouGottaBeBlitzenMyHearthstone
Summary: Sometimes it doesn't take words or signs to make someone understand.





	Skin and Bones

    The unfortunate thing about working with an einherji is your mortal life is constantly and consistently in peril.  Sure,  it's a rush and all those sorts of things,  but it's also a harsh reminder of the things you can lose. 

 

    Or in Blitzen's case,  the person you can lose.

 

    That candy cane striped scarf is strewn across the floor, followed by a black jacket, a grey blazer, a paisley tie, and various other articles of clothing that seem to make a path to the bedroom. The door didn’t even manage to get closed all the way, understandably since there was a shoe in the way. Not that either of them notice. Blitzen is entirely too busy pressing heated kisses down Hearthstone’s throat, occasionally pausing to bite and suck dark green marks into his pale skin. His broad hands run down Hearth's sides, tracing the slight curve of his waist down to the jut of his hips and across the inside of his thighs. 

 

    Hearthstone tosses his head back against the silk pillows, allowing himself to be vulnerable to Blitzen's ministrations. His chest, rising sharply with his panting, is slowly taking on a green tinge to match his already flushed cheeks. His hands release the bedsheet to instead grip at Blitzen’s broad shoulders before one hand slides up to tangle his fingers in Blitzen’s curls.

 

    Blitzen kisses the last mark he’s made before pressing his lips up the curve of Hearthstone’s jaw. Hearth lets out an annoyed grumble before tugging gently at Blitzen’s hair, forcing him to lift his head so he can see Hearth sign  _ kiss me. _

 

    “But I am kissing you,” Blitzen teases with a fond smile, laughing as Hearth glares and signs a rather nasty curse at him. Chuckling, he leans back down to give Hearthstone a sweet kiss.

 

    Hearthstone isn't having any of it though.  He kisses Blitzen fervently, nipping and sucking at his lower lip. It's almost like desperation,  how his hands drag across Blitzen's shoulders and down his biceps. Almost as if he's trying to convince himself Blitzen really is there. 

 

    He almost died,  Blitzen knows that,  he's not an idiot.  Magnus’s weird uncle ran him through with the Skofnung Sword. If Magnus hadn't thought to turn him to stone, he would have been a goner. Hearthstone… gods, Hearthstone  _ watched _ him bleed out, watched the life literally seep out of him.

 

    No wonder the elf had embraced him so tightly in front of Magnus,  despite his dislike of displays of affection in front of the others. The memory is as clear as crystal in Blitzen's mind: warm water raining down from the shower head; being pressed against Hearthstone’s chest as he rocked back and forth; seeing Magnus’s relieved gaze. 

 

     Blitzen pulls back from the kiss,  bringing his hands up to cup Hearthstone’s face.  Tenderly,  he brushes his thumbs across his flushed cheeks before letting go so he can sign as he speaks,  “I'm right here.  I'm not going anywhere.”

 

_ I know _ , Hearth signs back.  He looks away though, cheeks turning peridot.  Gently,  Blitzen strokes his cheek again before making him look at him. Hearthstone’s bottom lip trembles ever so slightly as he stares up at Blitzen. That's his only tell.   He's perfected his stoic, emotionless facade so well that he unconsciously puts it up around Blitzen when he doesn't want Blitzen to see how worried and scared he feels. 

 

    Gray eyes blink at him before Blitzen's being pulled down into another kiss. They move languidly, hands roaming slowly over each other's bodies like they're trying to relearn the dips and curves of their skin and bones. Asgard knows it’s been long enough since they've gotten time to themselves.

 

    When they finally break apart,  Hearthstone sits up just enough to grab a bottle off the nightstand to hand to Blitzen.

 

    “You sure?” Blitzen asks,  fingers shaking a bit as he takes the bottle. The times he tops are few and far between. Hearthstone prefers to top, to be in control. 

 

    Hearth nods, his own hand trembling as he rests it against his bare chest and traces a circle against his skin.  _ Please _ . He leans back against the pillows, spreading his legs a bit further apart from where they’re already splayed. Locking eyes with Blitzen, he bends on of his knees, letting his foot rest flatly on the bed.

 

    Swallowing softly, Blitzen uncaps the bottle, carefully drizzling the gel over his fingers. It’s always so messy, except he’s usually too distracted to notice: Hearth makes sure of that. Gently, he rests dry hand on Hearthstone’s thigh, his thumb brushing against the skin as he presses a slicked finger inside of the elf.

 

    Gasping, Hearthstone arches slightly off the bed, eyes fluttering closed. Blitzen is careful to watch his reactions as he slowly pumps the single digit in and out. After a few minutes, he hesitantly adds a second finger to the first.

 

    Hearthstone opens his eyes, huffing slightly.  _ What are you waiting for? _

 

    “I don’t want to hurt you,” Blitzen says, his hand stilling as he looks at Hearthstone, making sure he can read his lips.

 

    Rolling his eyes, Hearth signs again,  _ Not going to hurt me. I won’t break.  _ The corner of his mouth curls up in a humorless smile.  _ Already broken anyway. _

 

__ “No you’re not.” The words leave Blitzen without a thought. Before Hearthstone can respond back with something snarky or sarcastic, Blitz leans down to kiss him fiercely, trying to convey everything he can’t seem to manage to get across in words or signs.  _ I love you, you’re so beautiful, you’re perfect, you’re amazing, I’m so lucky to have you in my life, the day to my night, the sun to my moon, I love you, I love you, I love you… _

 

__ They break apart, both gasping for air. Hearthstone’s gray eyes glisten as he stares up at him, bottom lip trembling. Two tells. Blitzen smiles warmly at him, dropping his head to kiss down Hearthstone’s neck again as he starts moving his fingers again. Down his chest, to the small dip of his waist, out to the jut of his hipbone. He nips and sucks at the skin there, leaving a small mark, before sliding a third finger alongside the first two.

 

    He glances up at Hearth. The elf’s head is back against the pillows again, one of his arms thrown across his eyes. Sharply, his chest rises and falls with his panting as his other hand clenches the bedsheets. Blitzen grins before eyes drop down to Hearthstone’s flushed length. He licks his lips before taking it into his mouth.

 

    The weak groan and the jerk of Hearthstone’s hips is all of the encouragement Blitzen needs to continue. He sucks teasingly at the head of Hearth’s dick, tongue running along the slit, as his fingers continue to thrust steadily, stretching Hearthstone out for him.

 

    Hearthstone doesn’t last long at all.

 

    Blitzen pulls off the softening member as he swallows, sliding his fingers out as well. He lifts his head, smiling at the sight of Heart all laid out and pliant. He’s flushed green, taking short breaths with his arm still over his eyes. Blitzen presses a kiss to the inside of his knees, muffling the soft chuckles he can’t seem to hold back.

 

    Still panting, Hearthstone raises his arm just enough to glare weakly at Blitzen, lifting his other hand off the bed to shoot him a bird. Blitzen really can’t help but laugh out loud at that, reaching down his clean hand to grab Hearthstone’s wrist, moving his hand so he can see his face. Hearth just smile back up at him, lacing their fingers together before pulling Blitzen down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry this did not have full smut. I cannot write smut to save my life. I am a hopeless romantic, so you got a lot of fluff. Thank you so much for reading~!


End file.
